Harmless
by ElricKeyblade
Summary: An apology fic to all my watchers/reviewers. Dark EdxWin, AU. She could barely remember when his obsession had been harmless.


**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. That is all.**

Author's Note: YEAH! Guess who's _back_, baby!

*silence* ...yeah, I know. Way too long for a comeback. I won't be lying when I say that I have had much more than a few distractions this past year.

Anyways, to explain this...this is a short lil' oneshot based on one of **Cerulean San**'s drawings. It was sleeping on my laptop for about a year now, so I thought I'd finally post it in an apology for being away so long.

A more lengthy explanation of my disappearance- as well as updates on all the other stories I have yet to get crackin' back to- will be found on my profile.

Hope you enjoy..somewhat.

* * *

She could barely remember when his obsession had been harmless.

Neither her situation nor appearance were out of the ordinary. And when she had come in this room on her first day of work, she didn't find any reason to be suspicious of his flirts and teasings. Due to rumors common among her folk, she had thought it to be a natural thing for him, a habit that he refused to break. So her only response was indignant ice, not flopping fear.

Then he had started giving her things. Small things, when it first started- ribbons, laces, bangles. And she had discarded every single one of them.

Then the dress- that _accursed_ dress- appeared at her door in a white, pristine box. She could still remember the pink ribbon that sat on top of it, the key she never wished had been given to her, the door that should have never been opened.

And then came the demands. _Why don't you serve me every day, Winry,_ or _I would so appreciate it if you wore that dress in my presence. It didn't come cheap, you know._

The other servants started giving her demeaning looks, condescending stares. Oh, how much she wanted to defend herself from each glare sent her way- but it would have been in vain. Once rumors were born amongst whispers and behind hands, they grew without a halt in their pace.

She had done her best to refuse his attentions, tried her hardest to shove away his intimacies. Once she had even threatened jumping out of the window to escape him. His only answer was a calculating stare and a mention of an ailing grandmother back home, and wouldn't it be a shame to have to tell her that due an unfortunate accident their only source of income was forever terminated?

Her teeth had gnashed at that, and his response was a laugh that chilled her insides and turned them to stone.

And now, as she served him tea, she had to grit her teeth against the feel of golden eyes shaping every contour of her body. Her movements were quick and hurried, all for the sake of a chance at escape.

The darkness of the room did nothing to hide his silent amusement.

"That dress looks good on you."

She hated this dress. Blue was never her favorite color, and green she liked even less. Her shoulders were never meant to be bared for the likes of _him_.

"Thank you, Master Elric." She used to call him Master Edward, and he would be pleased. But now anything that pleased him made the bile rise faster to her throat.

One step, two steps. Almost fr-

A grab at her waist forced her heart to sink and drown.

"Going somewhere?" was the whisper against her skin, and she wanted so much to force it away. But she was servant, and he was master. Powerless against the one who held power.

"Master Elric." The only plea she could give, and yet it was never heard. "Master Elric- _ah!_"

A slimy, grotesque animal was sliding around the outer shell of her ear. It made her insides cringe and her heart submerge. "Master Elric, I have business to attend to!"

The resulting hold on her shoulders nearly made her choke.

"Your business is with me," was his warning reply. She didn't have to look behind her to see what was already fresh in her mind- a hideous frown, a maddening grin, and two blazing eyes.

His hand and head went lower, lower. "_Never_ forget that I own you."

The kiss invading her mouth meant nothing to her. She was numb, unfeeling, cold, stubborn.

"Respond," he ordered.

And she did. With bile and rage.

She would always remember that his obsession was never harmless.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, another dark one...

Well, please don't forget to review! b^^d


End file.
